


The End Of A Tyrant Leaves No Chance Of Remorse

by Josiahyb825



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiahyb825/pseuds/Josiahyb825
Summary: My version of the fight between Barry and Zoom in season 2 episode 18





	The End Of A Tyrant Leaves No Chance Of Remorse

Team Flash has just found out who Zoom is and have set up their plan to stop him.

Cisco and Barry were standing in the abandoned Children's Hospital that connects to the Asylum on earth 2. 

"Alright Cisco, you can do this," encouraged Barry while standing beside him, anticipating the fight he's about to have.

"Well, here's to hoping," Cisco replied, putting on his Vibe Shades. He raised his hand and formed a fist. Suddenly a blue light shot from his closed fist, and started forming a breach to earth 2, where Zoom was waiting.

The moment the portal was fully open, Zoom jumped straight through in all his terrifying glory.

"Alright go, get out of here," Barry said, as he ushered Cisco away.

"pfft, don't have to tell me twice," Cisco said, as he ran away as fast as he could.

"Reverb's doppelganger has increased his powers," Zoom said, drawing Barry's attention back to him.

"Hatred is a strong motivator," Barry replied.

"You were unwise to reopen the Breach," Zoom warned.

"I'm not gonna late you terrorize another world anymore."

"Without your speed, you won't be able to stop me," Zoom threatened Barry further.

"Let's see," challenged Barry, before running off with Zoom following close behind.

They continued their race throughout Central City, Barry in the lead by a slim margin. When it looked like zoom was gonna catch up, the Tachyon Devise kicked in, and Barry shot forward even faster away from his reach.

"That was close," Joe said, while watching the race unfold on a Tab.

"Too close," Iris agreed. 

"The Tachyon Devise is working," Caitlin assured.

"Here they come," Harry said, while pointing a gun at the Time Vaults door.

Barry ran into Star Labs, closely followed by zoom, and stopping when he reached the 600th level.

"You've gotten faster, GOOD!!! That means they'll be more for me to take," Zoom growled.

"You want my speed. Catch me," Barry challenged, before racing away once again.

Both of them started racing in figure 8 patters in a huge square room with several pillars. When Barry ran past one, a cardboard cutout of Zoom's father shot out, stopping him in his tracts. While he was distracted, Barry ran and knocked him back a little. Zoom continued his chase on Barry, when another cardboard cutout, this time of his mom shot out,distracting him once again with memories of the night his father murdered her.

This time when he wasn't paying attention, Barry shot the meta human dampener at his leg, strapping him to the ground. Barry walked over and ripped off the mask, then proceeded to shove him down.

"How did you find out who I was?" Zoom asked.

"You made a mistake," replied Barry. When he saw the look of confusion on Zoom's face, he clarified. "You told Caitlin who your Doppelganger was," Finished Barry, kneeling in front of him. 

"I had to do something to get her to stop trying to fix," Zoom said gritting his teeth. "And that I was zoom?"

"The Velocity-Nine. When you run fast enough, it turns a speedster's lightning blue," answered Barry. "We would've helped you. We would have done everything we could to save you."

"Not everything," Zoom reasoned.

"Caitlin found you a cure!!" Barry yelled in response.

"A temporary one. I'm dying, Barry!! There's only one thing that can get me what I need."

"And you just don't care how many lives you destroy trying to get it. How many people you kill?!" Barry responded, trying to understand Zoom's thought process in this whole situation.

"No, I don't! That feeling was taken from me a long time ago." Zoom responded with no remorse in his tone. "We're not so different you know? What happen to us when we were kids, you could just have easily become me."

"No, I'd never become like you," Barry replied, staring down at the evil speedster.

Starting to get up, Zoom continues with "I got to say, that was smart... using my parents against me. Ah family, such a weakness."

"Not for all of us," responded Barry.

"See, that's where you're wrong. Now it's time to get what I came her for," Zoom replied, thinking he had the upper-hand in this situation.

"You're not getting anything from me," Barry replied with a smug expression on his face. "You're not getting anything ever again, from anyone, on any earth," He continued knowing what he was about to do. "You know since you don't care, and you are dying anyway, there won't be any problem with me doing this," Barry warned one final time.

"Doing what?" Zoom said suddenly on alert, wondering what Barry is hinting at, all ideas of escaping fleeing from his mind.

"Oh, you'll see," Barry replied one last time.

Before Zoom could even move, Barry had flashed right in front of him and plunged his hand into Zoom's chest. Zoom's body hunched over, the final words he heard before his death," How does it feel Hunter? To know that after all your efforts to save your life, you just died in the end anyway. Weren't you the one who said 'Heroes die,' I guess you were wrong about that too. I hope it was worth it."

Barry ripped his hand from Zoom's chest and flashed to the Time Vault, leaving his lifeless body on the ground.

In The Time Vault everyone had similar looks of awe and terror on their faces. None of them could believe what they just witnessed happen on the screen.

Barry flashed in front of them, blood still on his gloved hand, waiting for them to say something.

Caitlin was the first to speak up, "Barry, what did you just do?" Caitlin asked still not entirely sure if this was real or not. Her friend just murdered someone.

"What are you talking about? I took care of Zoom. Wasn't that the plan, to defeat him once and for all," Barry reasoned.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to kill him, Bar," Joe said with worry in his face and tone.

"Yeah I did. What if he escaped and used one of you guys to get me to give him my speed? I had to stop him before that could happen."

"Allen, you couldn't have known he was going to do that," Harry said, entering the conversation.

"I also wasn't willing to take the risk, that he would try something like that," replied Barry, still not knowing why everyone was so upset. "He was dying anyway, I just sped up the process a little," Barry reasoned.

"Barry, we're just worried that now that you've killed him, you might start killing other bad guys instead of locking them up and following the law," said Iris, trying to get their point across.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. The only reason I did it, is because he was dying anyway." He then turned his head towards Caitlin, "Come on, Cait. I thought out of everybody, you would be the most glad that he was gone."

"I am glad he's gone. I'm just worried about you. What if you become like what Oliver used to be, and you start thinking it's better to kill the bad guy instead of letting them live," She said on the verge of tears.

Barry walked over and pulled her into a hug, whispering softly in her ear, "Don't worry, like I told Iris, that's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?" Caitlin asked still worried.

"Because if it ever was about to happen, I know you would be their to talk me out of it," Barry assured her, his arms still wrapped around her, rubbing her back up and down, in a comforting manner. He pulled away and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before flashing away to deal with Zoom's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's it. I know it's dark and Barry doesn't kill people. But, it always aggravated me how easily he could have beaten Zoom in that fight. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't I'm sorry. I just had to get this idea off my chest.


End file.
